fun at the beach
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: Bridge and Sylar have fun in the sun, walk the waves, a PowerrangersXHeroes crossover, Bridge/Sylar, has nothing to do with the other one Im writing


Title: Fun at the beach

Rating: T for language and mild sexual humor

Pairing: Bridge/Sylar,

I'm going to be doing a series of these one shots, cause I think Bridge and Sylar make a great couple there both sociopaths, and Bridge has all of Sylar powers, which include

Intuitive aptitude: the ability of knowing how things work by looking at them

Telekinesis

Eidetic memory: photographic memory

Enhanced hearing

Precognition: painting the future

Liquefaction: Melting objects

Cryokinesis: Freezing power

Radiation manipulation

Illusion

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge couldn't help but laugh as Sylar toppled into the water for the seventh time. The two of them were at the beach playing in the water, Bridge wore green swim trunks and Sylar wore black ones.

Sylar sat spitting out salt water " I don't get why this is so fucking difficult! "

The two of them were trying to walk on water using telekinesis, and Sylar want doing so good, Bridge on the other hand stood comfortably on top of the shifting water as he were on solid land.

" Walking on water isn't really a difficult feat to use with TK, but were at a beach…in an ocean with moving wave, meaning it take more focus to steady the moving water, it would be easier if we were at a pond " said Bridge.

Sylar smirked up at his lover " Where's the fun in doing it the easy way, I'm special enough to master this easily ".

Bridge smiled, Sylar determined not to be like anyone else, to be above, to be…special

" Lets eat lunch then you can come back to your miracle making, " said Bridge suggested.

Sylar ran his hands through his wet hair " Yeah I'm starving, what'd you bring? "

Bridge started walking back to shore with Sylar sloshing behind him

" Your favorite Brain shaped Meatloaf " Sylar licked his lips in anticipation.

When they reached shore Bridge dropped the illusion he had cloaking all there stuff. Sitting down on a beach Blanket Bridge levitated a big basket over, and pulled out its contents. As he had said He handed Sylar a plate with a large chunk of meatloaf in the shape of a brain, Taking a knife and fork he began to dissect it. Bridge helped himself to a plate of buttery toast.

The sound of crashing waves made him smile, the smell of the sea filled his nose, he felt peaceful, but he wondered if it was the calmness of the beach, or the comfort of the man next to him that made him smile. Bridge watched Sylar eating his food, carefully taking a piece off and dropping it in his mouth.

Bridge remembered the first time he met Sylar, it had been a late night and Bridge was out on patrol, the others were at a motel, doing whatever. Bridge had been fumed that he was the only one out there, his attention wasn't on the man who had snuck up on him, till he was pinned to a wall by invisible force, Bridge automatically recognized his attacker as the psychopathic killer Sylar, who kills other people with abilities by eating there brains, but Bridge recently learned Sylar would simply take a key component of the brain, and eat it, the rest of the brain he threw away. Anyway Bridge thought Sylar would kill him, instead the killer kissed him, and walked away. Bridge was baffled by this, he wondered why Sylar hadn't killed him it was a perfect opportunity, instead he kissed with them with those perfectly soft lips. Bridge soon after was in an accident, he was stabbed while out on patrol by some thug, and had lost a lot of blood, and was in need of a transplant, but Bridges blood type was super rare and it seemed like it would not be found, but by stroke of luck a donor suddenly appeared. Bridge regained his health in an unnatural speed, and a few other things. It was a few days later, he had been released from the infirmary, that's when things started to change, Bridge found he was using powers he didn't know he had, He lifted a criminal with telekinesis, and tossed it against a wall, he could hear his friends in there activities when he's outside the base, it went on and on. Till finally when he painted a future where his friends have been killed. At first he is mortified by this, but after listening to a conversation between them

Jack: Hey were partying in my room tonight 

_Z: What about patrol?_

_Sky: Bridge can do it, with his new powers hell be fine_

_Sid: Yeah besides we need this, little break_

Bridge had been diagnosed as a sociopath, and he proved it that night, his memory was still a little hazy of that night, but what he remembers clearly, is seeing Sylar holding out his hand to him and smiling warmly, taking him away from SPD, and away from the shredded corpses of his "friends ".

" Sylar, why am I with you? ".

The serial killer stared at Bridge concerned " I thought because you loved me ".

Bridge hugged him " I do love you, but what I mean is why didn't you kill me when we first met, why donate your blood to me, and take me with you after I killed the rangers ".

Sylar simply smirked and ran his hands down Bridges back and into his swim trunks cupping the younger boys ass

" Your eyes, you have very special eyes, eyes that know pain and don't want to be constrained by the mundane, I fell in love with you the moment our eyes locked, I knew I had to have you ".

Bridge moaned slightly " So why didn't you simply take me the? "

" A few days before I met you I painted a picture of someone with glowing hands and brown hair, after I found out you were attacked and needed blood, I guessed that by giving you my blood and you would obtain my powers, same reason I knew to come get you from the base, I painted the scene, are you unhappy with me? "

Bridge didn't speak; he simply kissed Sylar on the forehead " I've never been happier in my entire life ".

Suddenly both killers looked up, a little boy and girl were crying as eight guys stomped on their sand castle. The guys ran off laughing.

Sylar shook his head not really caring, but Bridge hopped and ran over to the kids after a few seconds of talking

" Hey they were making a sand castle, lets make a new one ".

Sylar stared at his lover " Are you serious? ".

Clearly Bridge was cause he was already crouching down with the kids and pulling the sand up.

Sylar stared for a few more seconds then stood up " Alright, if were making one… Its gonna be a huge one ".

The sun was going down by the time they finished. The four of them stood back to view their creation, as Sylar said; it was huge and truly had the perfect image of a castle.

"Okay say cheese " said Bridge as Sylar held up his hands and pretended to take a picture.

" Cheese " said the kids happily suddenly a woman called for them " Rico, Nadia time to go ".

The kids waved good-bye and dashed over to their mother.

" They wont forget today will they? " asked Bridge " They wont forget…even if the castle disappears. The memory of having built a big castle with two big boys they don't even know… they wont forget that ".

" There wont be a shadow of that castle around tomorrow " began Sylar " No matter how big or grand things are they get destroyed someday, if a castle gets destroyed you just build a new one, if you wanted me to… id build them over and over "

Bridge wiped away the tears in his eyes " Well be them together "

Sylar rose up " I want to try again "

He walked out to the water with Bridge close behind, the tide was coming in making the waves more intense, but the couple walked out hand in hand, like they were strolling through the park.

" Wow you've got the hang of it!! " cheered Bridge.

Sylar pulled him into a tight hug " Told you I'm special ".

He leaned forward to kiss Bridge but a giant wave knocked them over back onto the sand Bridge was laying on top Sylar " Well there goes the roman mmph.

Sylar finally captured Bridges mouth with his own Pushing his tongue into the ex rangers mouth

" EWWW, look at the faggots "

Bridge and Sylar broke their kiss to see the same men who had wreaked Rico and Nadia's first sand castle

" Hey look at this, those kids made another, better to, lets trash it!! ".

Bridge stared at Sylar pleadingly; the serial killer rubbed the boy's head " Well you've been a good boy lately so have fun ".

Bridge grinned and hopped up running over to the guys

" Hey look one of the faggots has come over, get back over to your husband before I slap you! " said the main guy

Bridge smiled sweetly " How can you do that without any hands? "

The guy looked down at the two stumps where his hands used to be " AAAHHH MY FUCKING HANDS, WHERE ARE THEY!! ".

The rest of the guys friends jumped back and were instantly cut into pieces by invisible swords

Sylar saw none of this, he had gone back to water walking, but he heard very clearly, it brought a smile to his lips, Bridge wasn't evil. he had influenced Sylar to such a degree that they now tried to save the world as opposed to destroying it. But that didn't mean his lover was all-good, no far and close to it.

Sylar finally got tired and headed back, Bridge was standing in the center of slashed limbs covered head to foot in blood, in front of him was a what he guessed was a human corpse that had been seriously radioactively burned to a husk

" Someone enjoyed themselves, " observed Sylar.

Bridge smiled innocently " Maybe "

And ran into Sylars arms

" Come on my little Bridge, playtimes over time to save the world again!! "

END

WOOHOO, I FINISHED MY SCHOOL PROJECT, MY GROUP PRESENTED AND WE WERE AWSOME, HOPE YOU LIKED THIS STORY, ITS ONLY THE FIRST OF MANY BRIDGE/SYLAR ONE SHOTTERS, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR SCENERIOS LET ME KNOW, FOR NOW IM OFF TO CELEBRATE!!!, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW


End file.
